The First Step
by serafina19
Summary: After discovering Clark and Lois' new status as a couple, Chloe gets an unexpected phone call at Watchtower. Chlollie drabble.


**Note**: This could be alt-verse, or you can place it after Crossfire if you're willing to forget the Lollie rehash. Your choice.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Smallville. The following is a Chlollified version of a Veronica Mars scene (the link fails so please go to my profile page for the URL) , which I don't own either. I'm just having fun by bringing facets of my favourite two ships together.

**Dedication**: This is for brittany34 as a birthday present. You've gotten me through some crazy hurdles as a writer, which mean more to me than you know. This is also a thank you for dealing with my crazy over this project. Happy Birthday Brittany! Part two of your gift will come... eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Step<strong>

This was hardly how Chloe saw herself spending her evening. One minute, she relished in the peace and quiet as she typed away at the computers. The next, she was stuck listening to her beloved cousin as she insisted on giving every specific detail how Clark kissed her in the Daily Planet.

Needing to do something other than staring at her screensaver while Lois rambled on, Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose as she got up from her chair. "Lo, please, while I'm happy for you, and Clark... I really don't want to know all this."

"_I know, but who knew a farmboy could kiss like that right?"_

The problem was that Chloe did know, which is what made it even more awkward. Taking her fingers off her nose, Chloe moved her hand up lightly to smack her forehead. Eyes tightly closed, Chloe started, "Lois—"

_"It's okay,"_ Lois said with the full intention of interrupting her, _"I get it."_

At that, Chloe rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

"_You have singles blues,"_ Lois answered as if it was the easiest answer in the word_. "You need someone to, as much as it pains me to quote the Spice Girls, spice up your life."_

Chloe's head immediately leaned back as she stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, _that's _what I need."

"_Look cuz,"_ Lois persisted. _"I don't know what you do with your time anymore because I honestly have no idea what you do for a living, but some day, you'll want to put yourself out there."_

"It's okay Lois, I had my chance."

"_No offence, but as nice as a guy Jimmy was, I didn't see soulmates when I looked at you."_

"Come on –"

"_All I'm saying is if I can find love in this world, so can you."_

Chloe felt her eyes bulging out at that response. Yes, a kiss was a big step in their relationship, but just a couple weeks ago, Lois couldn't even call it that. "Love? Really? That really must have been some kiss." As much as it pained her to go back there, anything was better than Lois berating Chloe about her own love life.

"_Don't try to change the subject. This is about you not –"_

"Goodbye Lois."

Chloe could only sigh as she hung up before Lois tried to go on another one of her spiels. She loved Lois, but truthfully, love was something she was fine giving up on. It only ended up in pain, which is something she had too much of without trying. Staring back towards her trusty monitors, Chloe sarcastically stated, "If love comes looking for me, I'll be over at my computers."

The moment she stopped speaking, her phone started buzzing again, and Chloe had half a mind to tell Lois off, but she fortunately glanced at her caller id and noticed it wasn't her cousin, but rather Oliver calling.

Finally finding it within herself to smile, she answered the phone saying, "Hey, what's up?"

He immediately replied, _"We're going out."_

"Excuse me?"

Oliver chuckled once before saying, _"You saved my life, I figure that I owe you at least dinner."_

It was a fair point, and Chloe was hungry. Unless she included coffee, the blueberry muffin at breakfast was the only thing she had consumed all day. But she didn't want to make him feel like he owed her anything, so she decided to politely decline. "Ollie, that's not..."

"_Necessary? Needed?"_ Seemingly satisfied with his endings, Oliver chuckled again before adding, _"Look Sidekick, as much as you love working at Watchtower, you're going to have to step outside eventually."_

"Seriously... can't we just order in?"

She figured it wouldn't fly, but Chloe could practically see him shaking his head by how long he paused. _"I'll be at Watchtower in five. You better be ready to go."_

Chloe soon found out that it was her turn to be hung up on and after she put down her phone, she stared at down at her other hand firmly placed on the keys. As much as she wanted to fight her position further and say no, the man had a point. She really hadn't had the chance for fun in awhile and while her recent renewal attempt worked, it was probably better to stay close to Oliver to make sure he didn't retreat back to his old ways. Besides, it was _Oliver_, he knew how to keep things casual with her, which is why she enjoyed his company in the first place. No expectations, no agenda, just two friends hanging out.

Signing off, she watched as the lights turned off behind her. _One night out couldn't hurt,_ she thought. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?


End file.
